


What Feelings are Buried Behind those Ruby Eyes?

by takxmaki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira/Rens kinda gay, Feelings Realization, Gaining feelings, Goro just sits there looking pretty, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moonwatching, Morgannnaaa Akira isn't going to beddd, Realizations, Ren goes uhoh, Stargazing, chillin on a roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takxmaki/pseuds/takxmaki
Summary: "The moon looks lovely, will you look at it with me Kurusu-kun?"
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	What Feelings are Buried Behind those Ruby Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot in long while so I'm a little rusty I apologize. Anyway this is lowkey kinda one of creative writing projects lol-

It was a quiet evening in Leblanc, only the faint sounds of the tv and the flipping of pages from a caramel haired boy reading through a book. The faint glow of the light overhead illuminated the boy's features, soft shoulder length hair, bright, but at the same time dull, ruby eyes, and gloved hands delicately picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip before turning another page in his book. Akira always wondered why his hands were always covered in those cursed gloves. Goro Akechi, the famed second coming of the detective prince, is the most confusing person Akira Kurusu has ever come across. Akira knows this is wrong, I mean who would willingly spend time with someone they know will backstab them in the end, yet he couldn’t help but be drawn to those conflicting eyes. Goro knows it, Akira knows it, by November 20th the leader of the phantom thieves will be presumed dead, killed by no one other than the detective peacefully reading and drinking a glass of coffee in front of him. 

Of course the leader, Akira, won’t actually die in that cold concrete room. Futaba and the rest of the thieves made sure of that. Using the metaverse in their favor, Goro will unknowingly enter and take out the cognitive version of Akira. Thus the real Akira will be perfectly fine. Akira was pulled out of his thoughts when Akechi marked his place in his book and closed it, before meeting the younger males gaze.

“Staring isn’t that polite, Kurusu-kun” Akechi said in that sickeningly sweet voice that he uses during his interviews. Akira has come to dislike that voice. 

Akira cleared his throat and leaned against the bar. “I apologize I was thinking about the upcoming mission. After all, it is our last one.” Akira's response was met with a small chuckle from the brunette.

“Say Kurusu have you ever been bouldering?” The older male asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

“I can't say I have, I’ve been too busy. Why do you ask?”

A sly grin made its way onto Goros face before he got up, placing down a couple yen to pay for his drink. “Come with me then, you won’t say no will you?”

“Huh? But it’s late. I'm sure anywhere we could go bouldering is closed by now, plus Boss asked me to watch over the cafe tonight.”

Goro rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’m sure Sojiro wouldn’t mind, it’s not like this place get’s many customers anyway. Essentially this late into the evening. The moon looks lovely tonight, will you look at it with me Kurusu-kun?”

𝘚𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺- “Alright, although there aren’t many places you can see the moon here without buildings blocking your way.”

“That’s why we’ll get on the roof of the cafe, It won’t be too hard. After all, you do live in the attic, and the attic has a window where we can easily climb up to the roof. I thought you were supposed to be fearless, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳.” 

Akira softly sighed running a hand through his messy locks. “Fine, just don’t blame me if you fall off, I wouldn’t say the roof’s the sturdiest.”

Akira led Akechi up the stairs to the attic and pushed open one of the windows. Cold November air hit his face as soon as the window was open. With a soft nudge from the brunette the ravenette crawled out and carefully stood on a small area placed under the window before grabbing onto the roof and pulling himself up. Akechi wasn’t lying when he said the moon looked lovely, in fact it wasn’t just the moon, the whole night sky looked gorgeous. Akira shook his head and extended his hand out to the other male to help him up onto the roof with a small smile. It seems like the night sky took away his breath as well. Those confusing ruby eyes wide with wonder. Akira doesn’t know if he was just seeing things but it seemed like his eyes reflected the night sky. Small stars and a small moon making themselves at home in Goros eyes.

“Kurusu you’re staring again.” Akechi broke his trance, but this time instead of the fake sweet tone it was a bit more stern, less forced. It was a breath of fresh air for the younger male. 

Akira muttered a soft apology turning his gaze back to the night sky. They sat there for a while, the only sound coming from the cars of people who got off work late and were rushing home to see their family. The ravenettes gaze moved back to the brunette. Goro.. he had only opened up to him twice about his family. A dad who left and a mother who had passed away when Akechi was young. He had no one to go home to. Just an empty and lonely apartment. Akira wants to know more about him. He knows it’ll be pointless in the end but he feels drawn towards those dull ruby red eyes, the fake smile he always forces when he’s having an interview, his laughter. Everything about Akechi is interesting, yet so infuriating that it makes Akira want to yank out his hair. 

“You’re so confusing Akechi. I can’t tell what’s going on in your head half the time.” That stirred a response out of the brunette as he whipped his head to look at him. 

“What do you mean by that? I think of myself as a pretty straightforward person.”

Akira gazed up at the stars, his obsidian eyes looking quite tired under the moonlight. “You said you hated me Akechi. Normally people don’t hang out with the person you dislike. So why are you here?”

Akechi seemed taken aback by that response, taking a few seconds to collect both himself and his thoughts. “Perspective as always Kurusu. I expected such from the leader of the phantom thieves-”

“Cut the pleasantries Akechi.”

“I want to spend as much time with you as I can before we all go our separate ways”

𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

"Akechi, we don't have to go our separate ways you know. After all we both enjoy our time together." Akira looked at the crumbling shingles that covered the roof. Oh how he longed to just tell Akechi everything, how he wanted him to join the team, that his past didn't matter, he could belong somewhere. But alas he knew Akechi wouldn't budge from his plan. He had his eyes on the prize and the prize was Akiras head. "You can stay here with us, you can stay here with me" 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘵'𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. "Stay with me Goro." 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵.

For once Akechi's face looked genuine. Sadness and regret written across his features. "We both know that's something we can't have Akira."

Suddenly those ruby eyes didn’t look as confusing as they used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to proud of this but hopefully it'll get me back into making better stories ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶


End file.
